


Eiswandler - Das Erwachen des Fürsten

by RavenSilverkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Darkelfs, Eiswandler, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, Revenge, Revenge Plot, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSilverkin/pseuds/RavenSilverkin
Summary: Als Haakon seine neue Existenz als Wandler erhielt, hatte er nur ein Ziel: Rache. Jedoch trifft er durch Zufall auf den Schattenelfen Senon, der ihn vielleicht doch noch vom Schicksal eines Bösewichts abhalten kann. Doch will Haakon überhaupt von diesem Schicksal "gerettet" werden?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Zufällige Treffen

_Der hohe Sohn,_

_standhaft gegen des ersten Fürsten Macht,_

_wird zerstören dessen verräterischen Hohn._

Die verrosteten Scharniere der Holztür quietschten, als er diese aufdrückte, um den Gasthof ›Zum tanzenden Schinken‹ zu betreten. Sofort flog ihm ein Geruch von altem Bier und geronnenem Fett entgegen. Er konnte schwören, dass die Luft schon fast panisch aus diesem Raum entkam, Sekunden nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Mit hochgezogener Kapuze, in einen dünnen dunklen Umhang gehüllt, trat er langsam an die Theke des Gasthofes heran. Währenddessen ließ er seinen Blick über den Raum gleiten.

Der Gasthof lag an einer gut bereisten Handelsstraße und so gab es einige Reisende, die versuchten es sich hier gemütlich zu machen. Einigen schien es besser zu gelingen als anderen. Gleich geradezu an der Theke saßen zwei Gestalten, die still miteinander tuschelten. Sie trugen alte Lederrüstungen, die trotz ihres Alters, noch sehr gut in Schuss waren. Es war einfach zu erkennen, dass eine der Gestalten ein Mann mit kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren war. Als er zu seiner Begleitung blickte, um auf etwas anzustoßen, zeigte sich ein kurzer Bart der gleichen Farbe. Simpel, ohne dass er in eine bestimmte Form geschnitten wurde.

Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach auf ihrer Reise entstanden und er war es sich leid geworden ihn ganz zu trimmen. Seine Begleiterin hatte kurze dunkelbraune Haare und einen bronzenen Teint. Immer wieder warfen beide in ihrer Unterhaltung, verstohlene Blicke zu einem anderen Paar, die einige Tische weiter links vom Eingang am Fenster saßen und sich scheinbar begeistert über etwas unterhielten. Diese beiden, ein Mann und eine Frau, fielen nicht nur durch ihre laute Unterhaltung, sondern auch durch ihre Kleidung auf. Beide trugen fein gearbeitete, beinahe leuchtende, silberne Kettenrüstungen, die ihr rabenschwarzes Haar stark betonten. Ihre grünen Wanderumhänge wirkten wie neu gearbeitet. Doch das Auffälligste waren ihre leicht gespitzten Ohren.

Halbelfen. Diese hatte er selbst noch nie gesehen, nur Gerüchte von ihrer Schönheit gehört, die selbst den reinen Elfen Konkurrenz machten. Er musste zugeben, dass diese Geschichtenerzähler recht hatten. Die beiden Halbelfen wirkten in dieser Spelunke wirklich fehl am Platz. An einem großen Tisch, beinahe in der Mitte des Gasthofes, tummelten sich einige menschliche und zwergische Händler, die über einige ihrer Geschäfte redeten und darauf anstoßen. Scheinbar schienen sie aus etwas sehr großen Profit gezogen zu haben, denn sie feierten feuchtfröhlich. Der Gastraum war nicht sehr groß und so war er nur nach wenigen Schritten direkt an der Theke, neben den zwei in Lederrüstung gekleideten Fremden. Diese schienen ihm keine große Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und so wand er sich auch lieber dem Wirt zu, der sofort begeistert auf ihn zukam. Seine Augen verrieten leichte Skepsis, aber auch Hoffnung und Erleichterung.

»Also Haakon. Konntest du die Monster vertreiben, die sich in meinem Lager eingenistet hatten?« Haakon nickte sofort leicht.

»Es war ein paar wandelnde Leichen. Sie wurden von dem Fleisch angelockt.« Seine Stimme war leise, aber durch den dunklen kratzenden Ton gut zu verstehen. Mit diesen Worten holte er ein Objekt heraus, dass in einem Stofffetzen eingewickelt war und entpackte es ganz. Der Wirt starrte auf eine abgetrennte blasse menschenähnliche Hand, dessen Fingernägel eher Klauen ähnelten. Das schwarze Blut an der abgetrennten Stelle war schon lange klumpig geworden.

»Pack das weg! Willst du etwa meine Kunden vergraulen?« Angewidert sah der Wirt von der Hand weg.

»Oh. Verzeihung.« Sofort verpackte Haakon es wieder und brachte es aus dem Sichtfeld.

»So widerwärtig wie das auch war, ist es mir Beweis genug. Du bekommst deine Belohnung.« Der Wirt trat kurz beiseite und reckte seinen Kopf in die Küche.

»Gustav! Komm Mal nach vorne zur Theke! Ich muss nach hinten gehen!«

»Ja Boss!« An dem Wirt kam der junge Koch vorbeigeeilt, um auf die Wünsche der Gäste zu achten. Haakon folgte der Handbewegung des Wirtes, ihm in einen Hinterraum zu folgen. Nachdem die beiden den Raum betreten hatten, lehnte sich Haakon an die Wand und beobachtete den Wirt, wie er in einer seiner Truhen nach etwas kramte. Haakon war kurz davor an seinen Armschienen herumzuspielen, da stand der Wirt auch schon erleichtert wieder auf.

»Ah! Da haben wir es ja!« In seiner Hand trug er einen kleinen Lederbeutel.

»Wir hatten zwei Goldstücke vereinbart, nicht wahr?« Haakon gab ein kurzes Nicken und löste sich von der Wand. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Wirt zu.

»Genau. Meine Bezahlung hätte ich aber gerne in Silber ausgezahlt.« Der Wirt blinzelte kurz verwirrt, aber zuckte dann unberührt mit den Schultern.

»Das kann ich gerne für euch tun. Ihr habt mir außerdem einige Probleme erspart. Das Abendbrot geht für euch aufs Haus.« Dies brachte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Haakons Lippen.

»Vielen Dank.« Der Wirt winkte mit einer Hand und einem ebenfalls breiten Grinsen ab.

»Nichts zu danken. Ich werde Gustav Bescheid geben, dass er euch etwas bringt, sobald das Abendessen fertig ist.« Der Wirt hatte dann die Belohnung in Silber ausgezählt und übergab sie an Haakon. Kurz sah er über die Silberstücke rüber, um genau nachzuzählen. Zufrieden steckte er dann seine Bezahlung, an eine sichere Stelle, in seiner dunklen Kettenrüstung.

»Gut ich werde so lange im Gastraum bleiben.«

»Natürlich. Natürlich. Tut euch keinen Zwang an.« Nach diesen Worten trat Haakon gefolgt von dem Wirt wieder aus dem Hinterraum hervor. Entspannt ging er zurück zur Theke und nahm sich gleich den ersten Platz an einem Ende der Stuhlreihe. Der Wirt ging dann auch gleich wieder an ihm vorbei, um den jungen Koch, zurück nach hinten, in die Küche zu scheuchen. Leicht hob Haakon seine Hand, um den Wirt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nachdem der Wirt ein paar weitere Kunden bedient hatte, bekam er die gewollte Aufmerksamkeit. Erwartungsvoll stand dieser dann wieder vor Haakon und wischte sich mit einem Lappen verschüttete Bierreste von seinen Händen.

»Was darf es sein?«

»Ein Maß Bier.« Wie immer hatte Haakon seine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und sah auf seine Hände auf der Theke herunter, um auf diese Weise allen klarzumachen, dass er nicht nach Unterhaltungen suchte. Das schien jedoch an dem blonden Mann, den Haakon beim Eintreten in den Gasthof gesehen hatte, vorbeigegangen zu sein, oder er ignorierte es bewusst. Plötzlich spürte Haakon ein freundliches, auf sich aufmerksam machendes klopfen, auf seiner verhüllten Schulter und sah zu der Stelle. Langsam wanderten seine Augen hoch zu der Person, die ihn störte. Lebensfrohe strahlend grüne Augen sahen direkt in Haakons Haselnussbraune. Was wollte der Fremde von ihm? Haakons Blick schien seine Verwirrung eins zu eins wiederzugeben, denn der Blonde lachte kurz auf und nahm seine Hand wieder von seiner Schulter. Ganz zu Haakons Erleichterung.

»Verzeihung ich wollte euch nicht so überrumpeln.« Haakon nickte und griff nach dem Bier, was ihm der Wirt in der Zwischenzeit hingestellt hatte. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck, um sich von dem leichten Schreck wieder zu erholen.

»Schon gut.« Scheinbar klang seine Stimme einladend genug, dass sich der Fremde neben ihn setzte und wartete bis Haakon fertig war.

»Also mein Freund? Ich habe ein wenig von eurer Unterhaltung mit dem Wirt mitbekommen. Seid ihr zufälligerweise ein Abenteurer?« Sein Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er dies wirklich hoffte. Ein wirklich seltsamer Mann, aber ein gutes Herz scheint er zu haben. Leicht schüttelte Haakon seinen Kopf und konnte einen erheiterten Ton nicht vermeiden.

»Den Luxus ein Abenteurer zu sein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin ein Söldner.« Doch das schien den Fremden nicht zu entmutigen. »Schade, aber Söldner haben meist auch immer gute Kampferfahrung.« Haakon hob sanft seine Augenbraue und gab dem Blonden einen fragenden Blick.

»Worauf willst du hinaus?« Das Lächeln des Blonden wurde breiter.

»Ein paar Kollegen und ich haben einen Auftrag angenommen und wir suchen noch ein paar Leute, die sich uns anschließen würden. Für Bezahlung natürlich.« Nachdenklich nahm Haakon noch einen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug. Die Bezahlung seines letzten Auftrags war nicht schlecht, aber es gab immer noch die Gefahr, dass es ihm wieder zu schnell ausgeht, bevor er seinen nächsten Auftrag erhalten würde. Der Fremde vor ihm wirkte wie einer von der ehrlich direkten Sorte. Das entspannte Haakon etwas. Er war zwar immer noch sehr wachsam gegenüber seiner Umgebung, aber war gewillt dem Blonden zuzuhören. Er setzte seinen Krug wieder ab und sah den Mann neben sich eindringlich an.

»Worum würde es bei diesem Auftrag gehen?« Haakon befand es als unmöglich, doch er meinte, dass das Lächeln des Fremden noch breiter wurde. »Wir sollen in einer alten verlassenen Festung nach einer Krone suchen.«

»Eine Krone? Das ist alles?« Eifrig nickte der Blonde.

»Natürlich wurden wir gewarnt, dass es viele starke Monster geben soll. Wir sind aber keine Anfänger und mit dir dabei würde es sicher noch einfacher werden.« Haakon kratzte kurz nachdenklich seinen kurzen Bart und musterte den Fremden.

»Es klingt interessant. Wie hoch genau wäre meine Bezahlung?« Wieder nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Krug.

»500 Platin.« Sofort spuckte Haakon sein Bier erschrocken aus und kämpfte sich durch einen leichten Hustenanfall.

»Was? So viel? Wer ist euer Auftraggeber? Der König?«

»Genau.« Haakon konnte den Reflex eine Hand über seine Augen zu schlagen nicht unterdrücken und zog diese dann über seine Nase und Mund.

»Der König? Wie in Zharkus Warante?« Der Fremde nickte eifrig. Seufzend stand Haakon mit seinem Krug auf und machte sich daran wegzugehen.

»Verarschen kann ich mich selber.« Sofort sprang auch der Fremde auf und eilte ihm nach und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Ich sage die Wahrheit. Wirklich!« Haakon war kurz davor sein Handgelenk zu packen, welches ihn berührte, um es zu brechen, doch er hörte dem Fremden wieder zu und hielt sich zurück.

»Beweise es.« Er kratzte seinen Hinterkopf nervös und sah kurz zu der Frau in Lederrüstung an der Theke.

»Also, wir haben einen Brief vom König aber den dürfen wir nur Leuten zeigen, die wirklich in seinem Auftrag unterwegs sind.« Ein leises Seufzen drückte sich zwischen Haakons Lippen hervor.

»Nun gut. Falls dieser Auftrag doch nur Schwachsinn ist, bestehe ich auf mindestens ein Platin als Entschädigung.« Der Blonde sah ihn dann begeistert an.

»Wirklich?« Auf Haakons Nicken lachte er kurz freudig.

»Wundervoll! Ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Egon Gottlieb. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit.« Damit hielt er Haakon seine Hand hin die auch sofort von Haakon angenommen und geschüttelt wurde.

»Haakon.« Sie lösten ihre Hände und Egon deutete auf die Frau an der Theke.

»Komm. Ich fange an dir die anderen vorzustellen.« Somit folgte Haakon ihm zurück zur Theke, zu der Frau mit holz-braunem Haar und bronzenem Teint. Sie bemerkte sofort den auf sie zu tretenden Egon und drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihrer gesamten Unterhaltung zugehört, vermutete Haakon. Egon stand zwischen ihnen und deutete auf die Frau.

»Das ist Zanita Bianchi unsere talentierte und wunderschöne Klingentänzerin.« Sie rollte genervt ihre Augen, aber hatte auch ein sanftes Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen. Scheinbar war sie von Egons extrovertiert erheitert, aber unterstützte ihn darin nicht direkt. Haakon gab eine leichte Verbeugung mit seinem Kopf.

»Ich bin Haakon. Egon hat mich mit zu eurem Auftrag eingeladen. Hoffentlich ist das OK.« Sie lächelte verschmitzt und ließ ihren Blick kritisch über seinen Körper wandern.

»Du scheinst dich, in einem Kampf sicher gut halten zu können, dadurch habe ich nichts dagegen. Für den Auftrag sind mehr Leute außerdem immer besser.« Mit etwas Schwung rutschte sie von dem Hocker herunter und stand dann vor Egon und Haakon. Haakon erschrak kurz bei ihrer Größe. Sie war mehr als zwei Köpfe kleiner als er, hielt sich aber dennoch wie eine erhabenere Frau und begann auf einen anderen Tisch zuzugehen. Sofort folgte Egon ihr. Langsam ging Haakon hinterher und erkannte schnell auf welchen Tisch sie zusteuerten. Der Tisch mit den zwei schwarzhaarigen in silberner Kettenrüstung gekleideten Halbelfen lag direkt vor ihnen. Der Mann trug ein Großschild und ein Schwert. Seine Begleiterin trug einen Langbogen mit passendem Köcher und nach kurzem betrachten konnte Haakon auch noch ein Kurzschwert und einen Dolch an ihr entdecken.

»Larz'tel. Azariah. Wir haben noch jemanden, der uns begleiten will.« Schwungvoll setzte sich Zanita zu den beiden Halbelfen mit an den Tisch. Beide sahen mit sehr kritischem Blick zu Haakon und musterten ihn. Egon setzte sich auch an den Tisch und deutete Haakon an, dass er sich dazu setzen kann. Entspannt setzte er sich dazu und verschränkte seine Arme entspannt vor sich. Azariah, die weibliche Halbelfe, gab ihm ein versucht charmantes, aber sichtbar angestrengtes Lächeln und nickte leicht. Scheinbar akzeptierte sie ihn, doch ihr offensichtlicher Zwillingsbruder starrte ihn noch immer sehr skeptisch an.

»Nun. Wie ist euer Name, Freund?« Dies gab er dann jedoch von sich und versuchte wohl deutlich höflich zu Haakon zu sein. Das Haakon dies ein wenig unangenehm war, ließ er sie aber nicht anmerken, stellte sich auch den Neuen beiden vor und erklärte ihnen kurz seine Berufung als Söldner. Larz'tel schien dies nicht zu gefallen und er runzelte seine Stirn.

»Du machst alles nur fürs Geld? Hast du keine höhere Berufung?« Haakon gab ihm einen fragenden Blick.

»Eine höhere Berufung?«

»Etwas was du anstrebst oder Ideale die du verteidigst?« Langsam kratzte sich Haakon über den Bart.

»Ich suche meine Aufträge nicht nach Idealen oder jemandem dem ich nacheifern will aus. Die Höhe der Belohnung und die Schwierigkeit des Auftrags sind meist mein Hauptfokus.« Diese Aussage schien den Halbelfen zu verärgern und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. »Also ist dir egal was du tust, solange die Bezahlung stimmt!« Egon schien ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln beruhigen zu wollen

»So hat Haakon es sicher nicht gemeint. Nicht wahr?« Seine Frage richtete er dann auch sogleich an Haakon, der sofort leicht nickend zustimmte.

»Jeden Auftrag würde ich auch nicht annehmen, selbst wenn die Belohnung wirklich sehr verlockend ist. Ich folge zwar nicht die ganze Zeit in meiner Arbeit meinen Idealen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich keine habe oder ihnen nicht treu bleiben will.« Larz'tel gab einen leicht angewiderten Ton von sich.

»Oh und die wären? Für weniger als einhundert Gold machst du dir deine Hände nicht dreckig?« Haakon unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen. Das Reisen mit dieser Gruppe wird mit diesem Larz'tel noch interessant werden. Um diese Situation etwas zu beruhigen, wollte er ihm aber eine ehrliche Antwort geben.

»Das nicht unbedingt. Eher, dass ich keine Gewalt anwende, solange es nicht notwendig ist und es werden keine Unschuldigen verletzt oder getötet. Auf mehr zu achten brauchte ich noch nie.« Mit einem verstehenden Murren und einem Nasenrunzeln schien Larz'tel ihm verstehen zu geben, dass er Haakon zugehört hatte und scheinbar keine direkten Einwände fand. Azariah lehnte sich etwas vor und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand. Haakon gab sie einen ruhigen Blick und ein leicht angestrengtes Lächeln.

»Haben Egon und Zanita schon genau mit dir über den Auftrag gesprochen?«

»Sie sagten nur, dass ihr eine Krone für den König finden sollt.« Auf seine Worte hin nickte sie bestätigend. »Also schließt ihr euch uns dann an?«

»Ich bin dem bis jetzt nicht abgeneigt. Ich hätte nur gerne mehr Informationen. Wisst ihr schon wo ihr diese Krone finden sollt?«

»Noch nicht genau. Sie soll sich irgendwo im Norden befinden. In den Gebirgen vor dem roten See.« Egon gab ein breites Grinsen.

»Aus einigen älteren Geschichtsbüchern konnte ich herausfinden, dass es dort einige kleine Dörfer und verlassene Festungen geben soll.«

»Unser strahlender Recke wird mit Sicherheit die Leute verzaubern, dann erfahren wir alles, was wir wollen.« Gab Zanita zuversichtlich von sich ,gab ein breites Grinsen in die Gruppe und blinzelte dann Larz'tel verspielt zu, der sofort etwas rot wurde und sie angewidert ansah. Während die anderen Vier sich über unwichtige Sachen unterhielten, ließ Haakon seinen Blick zu den Fenstern wandern. Es dämmerte. Fast im selben Moment, in dem er an das kommende Abendessen dachte, hörte er den Ruf des Wirts. »Haakon. Dein Essen ist bereit.« In dem Moment, in dem er aufstand, wurde er mit einem Griff an seinem Ärmel aufgehalten. Egon lächelte ihn an.

»Kannst du uns bitte auch etwas von dem Abendessen besorgen?« Erwartungsvoll reichte er Haakon einige Silbermünzen.

»Meinetwegen.« Er nahm sie und wanderte zur Theke herüber. Die Münzen legte er direkt vor dem Wirt auf die Holzfläche. »Ich brauche noch vier weitere Portionen.«

»Natürlich! Eine Sekunde.« Sofort eilte der Wirt nochmal nach hinten in die Küche und kam mit vier weiteren gut gefüllten Tellern hervor. Haakon deutete auf den Tisch, an dem die anderen saßen.

»Zu diesem Tisch bitte.« Geschickt nahm er dem Wirt noch zwei Teller ab. Entspannt ging er dann vor und stellte Egon und Azariah diese hin. Beiden bedankten sich bei ihm. Egon wie immer laut und freudig strahlend. Azariah etwas ruhiger und höflich distanziert. Zufrieden setzte er sich mit seinem eigenen Teller neben die beiden. Der Wirt hatte in der kurzen Zeit schon die anderen beiden Teller für Zanita und Larz'tel abgestellt und war wieder hinter der Theke verschwunden. Zufrieden aß Haakon bis er das hungrige Essenschaufeln von Zanita mitbekam und von seinem Teller zu ihr aufsah. Sie lag beinahe in ihrem Essen und schob das Essen, als wenn sie am Verhungern war, in ihren Mund.

Dieser Anblick lockt erst ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen. Dann kam ein leises Auflachen zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Das brachte Zanita dazu aufzublicken und ihm kurz zuzuzwinkern. Mehr machte sie nicht, sondern aß gierig weiter. Haakon war der Erste, der fertig war und machte sich daran aufzustehen.

»Mein Zimmer ist oben am Ende des Gangs auf der rechten Seite. Klopft morgen früh einfach an, sobald ihr wach seid und aufbrechen wollt.« Egon nickte sofort und lächelte ihn sanft an.

»Kein Problem, gegen sieben Uhr werden wir dich wecken.« Larz'tel runzelte wieder genervt seine Stirn.

»Wenn du verschläfst lassen, wir dich hier. Faulenzer können wir bei unserem königlichen Auftrag nicht gebrauchen.« Haakon nickte entspannt und sah kurz in die Runde.

»Gute Nacht.« Damit drehte er sich von ihnen weg und ging durch den mittlerweile gut gefüllten Tavernensaal und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Als er an dem Wirt vorbeikam, gab er ihm noch kurz Bescheid, dass er sich nun auch zur Ruhe begeben würde. Der Wirt lief dabei auf seine Arbeit konzentriert von einem Ende der Theke zur anderen, um Kunden zu bedienen, aber fand immer noch einen Moment mit einem Lächeln zu ihm zu sehen. Freudig gab er ein

»Schlaft gut!« Von sich und machte sich dann sofort wieder an die Arbeit. Schweren Schrittes machte sich Haakon die Treppe hinauf. Bei jedem Schritt knarzten die Stufen unter seinen schweren Stiefeln. Als er den Flur zu seinem Zimmer entlang ging, ließ er seinen Blick über die gesamten Zimmertüren gleiten. Alle wirkten alt und heruntergekommen. An vielen Stellen war das Holz sehr stark abgenutzt und Haakon machte sich Sorgen, dass einige Türen aus ihren Hacken fallen könnten. Die Halterungen wirkten sehr verrostet. In seiner Nase lag der modrige Geruch von Holz und Fettresten die sich aus der Küche von unten festgesetzt hatten. Jeder einzelne Schritt ließ die Holzplanken unter sich knarzen und Haakon bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass er jeden Moment einbrechen könnte. Langsam drückte er die quietschende Tür zu seinem Raum auf und trat herein.

Der Raum besaß auf der linken Seite ein kleines Fenster, was es möglich machte ein wenig Licht in den Raum zu lassen. Gegenüber dem Fenster an der Wand befand sich das einzige Möbelstück in diesem kleinen Raum. Ein kleines schmales Bett. Haakon hoffte, dass er mit seiner Körpergröße entspannt darin liegen konnte, ohne sich im Schlaf zu verkrampfen.

Beim Eintreten zog er die Tür langsam hinter sich zu, achtete darauf sie nicht kaputtzumachen und schob den Riegel vor. Wirklich vor einem Einbruch schützen würde es nicht. Schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett streifte er sich seinen Kampfhandschuh von seiner linken Hand und packte ihn auf einen der Bettpfeiler. Seinen Schwertgurt löste er dann auch geübt und stellte es an das Kopfende des Bettes. Seinen Reiserucksack ließ er einfach unsanft auf dem Boden neben dem Bett fallen.

Zügig entledigte er sich seiner dunklen Kettenrüstung und legte sie zu seinem Kampf Handschuh über den anderen freien Bettpfosten am Fußende. Zufrieden seufzend setzte er sich auf das etwas muffig riechende Bett und griff zuerst nach seinem Schwert um es zu reinigen. Konzentriert arbeitete er daran aber verfiel dann in Gedanken. Dieser neue Auftrag war wirklich seltsam. Haakon wusste noch nicht genau was er davon halten sollte.

Auftraggeber? Seine Begleiter? Wirkten wie eine fähige Gruppe doch hoffte er auch, dass er den Job schnell hinter sich bringen konnte. Egon wirkte nett. Das schien auch nicht aufgesetzt zu sein und Zanita war verspielt und ließ sich nicht den Mund verbieten. Was er von den anderen beiden halten sollte, wusste er aber noch nicht genau. Vermutlich waren sie aber nur zwei adlige Halbelfen, die mit einem goldenen Löffel in ihrem Mund geboren wurden. Hoffentlich würde sich ihr Verhalten auf ihrer Reise Richtung Norden bessern. Noch während er in diesen Gedanken schwelgte, brachte er das Schwert wieder in seine Scheide und nahm sich dann seinen Kampfhandschuh, um diesen ebenfalls zu reinigen. An den Klauen, die seine Finger verdecken, und an anderen Stellen hatten sich noch einige Reste von den wandelnden Leichen festgesetzt.

Zufrieden legte er ihn zurück zu seiner Rüstung. Mit einem Gähnen streckte er sich. Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Er streifte alle weiteren Kleidungsstücke von sich bis er nur noch sein Unterhemd und seine Unterhose trug. Aufgrund des Geruches des Betts konnte er nicht anders, als seine Nase zu runzeln. Der alte Mief von ehemaligen Gästen war immer noch klar zu riechen. Dennoch legte er sich widerwillig hinein. Guten Schlaf zu bekommen war wichtiger, als in einem sauberen Bett zu liegen.


	2. Richtung Norden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haakon und seine neuen Begleiter brechen auf, um ihrem Auftrag im Norden zu folgen.

Ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür ließ Haakon aufschrecken. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis er sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo er war. Sofort kamen ihm wieder die Geschehnisse vom Vortag in den Sinn. Schwungvoll setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen mit einem leichten Gähnen. Danach sah er zu der Tür, an die noch einmal geklopft wurde.

»Bin wach! In zwanzig Minuten bin ich unten!« Zanitas verspielte Stimme erklang daraufhin durch die Tür.

»Verstanden Hübscher! Ich bestelle Frühstück für dich mit!« Das brachte dann doch ein sanftes Schmunzeln auf Haakons Lippen.

»Danke!« Er hörte wie sich die Schritte von Zanita langsam von seinem Zimmer entfernten und sofort begann er damit sich anzukleiden. Das Lederband, das seine längeren Haare gehalten hatte, hatte sich in seinem Schlaf gelöst und war verrutscht. Geübt löste er es ganz und band seine Haare wieder zu einem strammen Zopf. Seine alte Kleidung streifte er danach über sich selbst, gefolgt von der Rüstung und seinem Schwertgurt. Zuallerletzt legte er seinen Reisemantel und Kampfhandschuh wieder an. Mit seinem Rucksack über der Schulter verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Schon bevor er unten ankam, nahm er den Geruch von Eiern und Schinken wahr, was ihn sofort hungrig machte.

Als er im Erdgeschoss angekommen war, bemerkte er wie leer und still der Wirtsraum war. Haakon ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern bis er Zanita und Azariah an einem Tisch weiter hinten im Raum sah. Sie schienen in eine wichtige Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein. Haakon wusste nicht genau warum, aber er zögerte kurz. Das war lächerlich, er sollte sich zusammenreißen. Somit ging er dann zu ihnen rüber. Zanita die mit ihrer Vorderseite zu ihm gerichtet war bemerkte ihn sofort und gab ihm ein freches Grinsen. Azariah bemerkte ihren Fokuswechsel und drehte sich, um ihrem Blick zu folgen. Sobald sie Haakon erblickte, gab sie ihm auch ein höfliches Lächeln, welches er erwiderte.

Angekommen ließ er sich entspannt auf die gleiche Bank wie Azariah nieder. Im selben Moment kam auch wieder der Wirt hervor und stellte Haakon ein Frühstück, bestehend aus einem Brot mit Butter, gold-gebratenem Ei und knusprigem Bacon, hin. Sofort nahm Haakon die Gabel und begann zu essen. Zanita stützte sein Kinn auf ihre Hand.

»Na? Gut geschlafen Hübscher?« Haakon zuckte kurz mit seinen Schultern.

»War ganz OK.«

»Oh? Ich helfe dir gerne, wenn du jemanden bei dir brauchst um besser zu schlafen?« Azariah verschluckte sich an ihrem Frühstück und wurde rot.

»Zanita Bianchi!«

»Sei doch nicht so Aza. Ich will nur nett sein.« »Du kannst einem Fremden nicht einfach sowas anbieten.« Zanita grinste nur die rot gewordene Azariah an.

»Er reist doch jetzt mit uns. Ich kann warten und dann ist er ja kein Fremder mehr.«

»Zanita.« Dies kam dann mit einem warnenden Unterton hervor. Haakon viel dann doch in das Gespräch ein. Vielleicht nur um die angespannte Stimmung die in der Luft lag wieder aufzulösen.

»Ich denke nicht, dass ich so lange in eurer Gruppe bin, um kein Fremder mehr für euch zu sein. Der rote See ist doch nur eine Wochenreise von hier weg und dann werden wir sehr damit beschäftigt sein diese Krone zu finden.« Sofort weitete Zanita ihre Augen und sah zu ihm.

»Was! Du willst sofort wieder weg, wenn der Auftrag abgeschlossen ist?!«

»Natürlich. Ich arbeite schon seit einiger Zeit alleine und will das nach diesem Auftrag auch so weiter machen.« Zanita gab ihm eine schmollende Schnute. Auf Haakon wirkte ihr Verhalten wie das eines Kind was sich den Ernst der Welt noch nicht bewusst gemacht hatte. Dass machte das vorherige Gesprächsthema noch schlimmer.

»Das ist schade. Es ist immer schön neue langzeitige Freunde zu finden.« Daraufhin zuckte Haakon nur kurz mit seinen Schultern. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen sich mit diesen Fremden, Auftraggebern, anzufreunden. Zanita könnte es seinetwegen aber weiter versuchen. Hieß jedoch nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Azariah sah nachdenklich zu Haakon herüber.

»Wie lange geht ihr eurem Söldnerleben denn schon alleine nach?« Kurz ließ Haakon seine Gedanken schweifen, um die Jahre zu zählen. Doch damit näherte er sich der Erinnerung, die ihn überhaupt dazu brachte alleine zu arbeiten. Die Todesschreie drangen wieder in seinen Kopf. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch setzte sich in seiner Nase ab. Er konnte schwören, dass er die Asche der brennenden Villa auf seiner Haut spürte. Hastig blockte er diese Erinnerungen und musste angestrengt schlucken. »Erst drei Jahre, aber es läuft gut.« Azariah nickte verstehend und schien sein kurzes Zögern nicht bemerkt zu haben.

»Guten Morgen!« Das fröhliche Rufen von Egon erklang und die drei die schon am Tisch saßen, sahen zu ihm. Egon war wach und lebhaft. Er wurde von Lar’tel gefolgt. Der Halbelf, betrachtete jeden erst missmutig, er setzte jedoch sofort einen netten Gesichtsausdruck auf als der Wirt hervorkam. Vermutlich versuchte er einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Das konnte Haakon ihm nicht vorwerfen. Es gab nur Vorteile mit einem Wirt guter Dinge zu sein. Auch diese Beiden ließen sich an ihrem Tisch nieder und bekamen von dem Wirt auch sofort ihr Frühstück. Mit einem Schmunzeln sah Haakon zu den Beiden.

»Na? Wer hat denn jetzt verschlafen?« Egon lachte laut auf, aber Larz'tel gab ein Grummeln von sich.

»Mach dich nicht über mich lustig Söldner.«

»Aber es ist so einfach« Dies brachte ihn sichtbar wirklich zur Weißglut und er sah Haakon wütend an.

»Unverschämt. Vergiss nicht deine Manieren, falls du welche besitzt.« Haakon gab ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

»Verzeihung. Die habe ich nie gelernt.« Verärgert betrachtete Larz'tel ihn noch kurz dann atmete er tief ein und schien sich zu beruhigen. Egon nutzte dies, um das Thema zu wechseln.

»Hat jeder genug Proviant für die Reise?« Haakon gab nur ein Nicken. Zanita nickte auch sehr eifrig.

»Azariah und ich haben uns vorhin noch welche vom Wirt gekauft.« Azariahs Blick verriet Haakon, dass sie diesen Spitznamen nicht mochte. Er störte sie aber auch nicht so sehr, dass sie Zanita darauf ansprechen würde.

»Hat jeder seine Sachen?« Larz'tel trat zur Tür und sah zu ihnen. Die Gruppe gab ihm ein Nicken und einige ein

»Ja«. »Dann lasst uns aufbrechen.« Und so trat er hinaus. Sofort folgten ihm Egon, Zanita und Azariah. Nur Haakon ging nicht sofort mit, sondern sah noch kurz zum Wirt hinter und hob zum Abschied seine Hand. Diese Geste wurde mit einem leichten Schmunzeln erwidert. Daraufhin trat er dann auch nach draußen, auf den Vorhof des Gasthauses. Es war ein sonniger Tag. Haakon konnte in weiter Ferne ein paar Federwolken erkennen. Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten ihn sofort ein wenig. Aufgrund des etwas kälteren Klimas war es aber trotzdem nicht mehr warm. Haakons Blick wanderte über den Hof.

Vom Eingangstor, am Brunnen vorbei zum Stall. Dort sah er dann auch seine neuen Begleiter hingehen und folgte ihnen. Jeder Schritt ließ ihn im schlammigen Boden einsinken. In der letzten Nacht hatte es wohl geregnet. Auf seinem Weg zum Stall kam er an der Küchenhilfe Gustav vorbei. Dieser schleppte gerade einen großen Sack mit irgendwelchen Vorräten Richtung Gasthof. Erst wollte er ihm anbieten ihm zu helfen, aber er wollte seine Gruppe nicht warten lassen und machte einige weitere Schritte zu dem Tor des Stalles. Sofort kam ihm Larz'tel mit einem wunderschönen Schimmel entgegen. Er schien die Mühen des jungen Küchengehilfen zu bemerken.

»Halt mal Schimmer.« So drückte er die Zügel seines Pferdes in Haakons Hände und ging zu Gustav um ihm beim Tragen zu helfen. Überrascht hatte Haakon die Zügel sofort entgegengenommen und stand nun einige Sekunden verdutzt da. Mit einem Schnauben machte er Schimmer mit einem guten Pferdeknoten an einem Pfosten fest und trat dann in den Stall hinein. Auf seinem Weg kamen ihm Zanita mit einem Rappen und Azariah mit einem Schecken entgegen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Pferd, kam Haakon an Egon vorbei, der gerade damit fertig geworden war sein Pferd zu putzen. Sofort begann er dann auch damit seinen Palomino zu satteln. An der Box angekommen lächelte er zu seiner mausgrauen Stute, die auch sofort auf ihn zu kam.

»Hallo Maus. Hoffe, du hast dich gut erholt.« Maus antwortete mit einem freudigen Stupsen gegen seinen Kopf. Sanft tätschelte er ihren Kopf und zäumte sie auf. Er führte sie heraus zu den Putzplätzen und begann damit sie zu säubern. Er machte nur das Nötigste und sattelte Maus in Windeseile. Egon tätschelte und kraulte sein Pferd und schien auf Haakon zu warten. Sobald er mitbekam, dass Haakon fertig wurde löste er auch sein Pferd und folgte ihm.

»Dein Pferd ist wirklich wunderschön. Diese Fellfarbe habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen! Ich dachte sie gehört irgendeinem Adligen, der vielleicht in diesem Wirtshaus nächtigen musste.« Haakon lächelte geschmeichelt.

»Ja. Maus ist wirklich eine Schönheit. Soweit ich weiß hat sie sogar ein paar sehr wertvolle Vorfahren.« Egons Augen weiteten sich bewundernd.

»Wow. Wo hast du sie her?« Haakon betrachtete Maus kurz melancholisch.

»Sagen wir sie wurde mir von einem Freund geschenkt.« »Oh? Mit so jemandem sollte ich mich auch anfreunden. Wo ist er denn jetzt?« »Tot.« Dies brachte Egon kurz zum Schweigen und er sah zu Boden.

»Verzeihung. Ich wollte keine schlechten Erinnerungen hervorrufen.« Haakon lächelte sanft.

»Alles gut. Es ist schon drei Jahre her.« Egon erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

»Ich wollte trotzdem keine schlechten Erinnerungen hervorrufen. Ich weiß wie das ist.« Das ließ Haakon fragend zu ihm blicken. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Sagen wir mal meine Kindheit war nie sehr fröhlich.« Damit schien Egon die Unterhaltung zu beenden und führte seine Stute nach draußen. Haakon folgte ihm auch sogleich. Vor den Stallungen warteten dann auch die anderen Drei und sahen zu ihnen. »Gut, dass ihr es jetzt auch schon geschafft habt.« Gab Larz'tel von sich während er auf seinem Schimmel saß. Egon warf ihm ein Lächeln entgegen und stieg dann auch auf sein Pferd. Haakon tat ihm dies gleich und lenkte seine Stute neben die Anderen. Leicht aufgeregt sah er in die Richtung, in die sie nun reisen mussten, und die Gruppe setzte sich geführt von Larz'tel in Bewegung. Haakon lehnte sich leicht zurück und sah in Egons Richtung.

»Wart ihr schon mal in diesem Gebiet unterwegs?« Azariah schüttelte ihren Kopf.

»Wir kommen aus dem Osten. Weit hinter der Hauptstadt Cereles.« Er nickte verstehend.

»Beim roten See war ich auch noch nie. In dem Wald nördlich von hier war ich aber schon unterwegs.«

»Ist er sicher?«

»Nein. Es gibt zwar nur sehr wenige Raubtiere aber ich bin unterwegs oft auf wandelnde Leichen gestoßen.« Das schien Larz'tel aufhorchen zu lassen und er sah über seine Schulter zu ihnen hinter.

»Wandelnde Leichen? Hier?« Haakon nickte.

»Nicht überraschend. Hier in diesem Gebiet fand einmal eine riesige Schlacht zwischen unserem Land Agrya und dem nördlichen Königreich Veresk statt.« Egon brachte sich nun auch wieder in die Unterhaltung ein.

»Davon habe ich schon gelesen. Es geschah vor einigen Generationen, aber die Kämpfe sollen so brutal gewesen sein, dass man auch heute noch immer wieder das Blut in der Luft riechen kann.« Zanita verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht.

»Das ist ekelhaft.« Haakon betrachtete aufmerksam ihre Umgebung während sie voran ritten.

»Es war Krieg. Solche Schlachten sind normal.«

»Normal!? Es ist ein grauenhaftes Verbrechen. So viele gute Soldaten sind gefallen und vergessen worden.« Larz'tel betrachtete Haakon verärgert. Der wiederum sah sich weiter aufmerksam ihre Umgebung an, als sie in den Wald traten.

»Achtet auf eure Umgebung. Wandelnde Leichen lieben Frischfleisch.« Zanita erschauderte kurz ängstlich und legte dann eine Hand angespannt auf eines ihrer Säbel.

»Haakon. Bitte sag mir, dass sie sehr langsam sind. Sie sind ja untot.« Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Sie sind aggressiv und schnell, aber nicht sonderlich stark. Achtet einfach darauf, dass es nicht zu viele werden und sie euch nicht umzingeln. Zum Glück sterben sie sofort, sobald ihr Kopf zerstört oder ganz abgetrennt wurde.«

»Dann werden wir keine Probleme mit ihnen haben. Ich habe jahrelanges Training genossen und werde mich ihnen schnell entledigen.« Larz'tel gab allen ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. Haakon sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

»Werdet im Kampf gegen sie nicht übermütig. Das wären eure letzten Fehler.« Das brachte Larz'tel einen verärgerten Blick auf das Gesicht und er drehte sich wieder nach vorne, um schweigend weiter zu reiten. Die ganze Gruppe fiel in eine angespannte Stille. Jeder war nun sehr wachsam und horchte bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch auf. Ihre Reise führte durch einen dichten Wald.

Zum Glück konnten sie sich an einem schmalen Waldweg orientieren und hatten dadurch kein großes Problem ihrem Weg zu folgen. Ihre Umgebung wandelte sich vom Ebenen in einen leicht ansteigenden Hügel. Ein ganz leichter Wind wandelte umher und ließ die Blätter in den Baumkronen tanzen. Weit in der Ferne konnten sie ganz leise das Zwitschern von Vögeln hören. Ansonsten herrschte in diesem Wald eine melancholische Ruhe. Nach einer Tagesreise ohne irgendwelche Probleme begann der Himmel sich rot zu färben. Nach stundenlangem Schweigen sprach Larz'tel dann wieder.

»Es wird langsam dunkel. Wir sollten einen Platz zum Rasten finden.« Alle anderen stimmten ihm zu und sahen sich nach einigen weiteren Meter des Reitens nach einem geeigneten Ort um. Azariah deutete auf einen riesigen Baum einige Meter entfernt vom Pfad.

»Wie wäre es mit dem Baum? Bei Regen und gegen Überraschungsangriffe sollte er sehr wirkungsvoll sein.«

»Natürlich, Schwester. Das ist eine gute Idee.« Egon sah die Zwillinge skeptisch an.

»Sollten wir nicht eher eine offene Stelle finden, an der wir Gegner besser sehen könnten?«

»Nein. Meine Schwester hat recht, hier sind wir vor möglichem Regen sicher und können uns besser bei einem Angriff durch den Schutz der Bäume verteidigen.« Haakon schnaubte belustigt.

»Wandelnde Leichen werden diese Bäume nicht interessieren.«

»Schweig Söldner. Wir werden hier rasten.« Haakon gab schnaubend nach und sagte weiter nichts. Larz'tel schien jemand zu sein, der sich viel auf seine Anführerfähigkeiten einbildete. Alle hielten an und stiegen von ihren Pferden ab. Hintereinander, angeführt von Larz'tel, führten sie ihre Pferde in den Wald auf den alten riesigen Baum zu. An einem kleineren Baum daneben machten sie ihre Pferde fest. Haakon befestigte Maus wieder mit einem Pferdeknoten, den sie lösen kann, falls sie fliehen müsste. Er blieb bei ihr stehen und gab ihr ein kleines hartes Gebäck aus seiner Satteltasche. Während Maus glücklich darauf herumknabberte, tätschelte er sie und säuberte ein wenig ihre Mähne und Schweif.

Irgendwann löste er sich dann von seiner Stute und drehte sich wieder zu seiner Gruppe um. Sie hatten ihre Pferde an dem gleichen Baum wie Haakon festgemacht und waren nun dabei ein Lager aufzubauen. Larz'tel machte eine Stelle für ein Feuer frei, während Egon und Zanita in kurzer Entfernung durch den Wald liefen, um Feuerholz zu sammeln. Azariah war auf den niedrigsten Ast des riesigen Baums geklettert und schien Wache zu halten. Haakon löste seinen Schlafsack von Maus und trug ihn Richtung Lagerfeuer. Dies ließ Larz'tel aufblicken.

»Bring doch bitte auch die Schlafsäcke der Anderen rüber.« Larz'tel bekam einige Äste Feuerholz von Egon gereicht und begann damit, ein Feuer aufzubauen. Haakon zuckte mit den Schultern als Antwort und ging wieder zurück zu den Pferden, um nach und nach auch noch die anderen Schlafsäcke zu besorgen. Alte Gewohnheiten, die wieder hervorkamen, ließen ihn diese im Kreis um das Lagerfeuer legen. Larz'tel hatte das Lagerfeuer fertig aufgebaut und begann einige weitere Hölzer danebenzuliegen.

Er zog ein magisches Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche, flüsterte eine Formel. Darauf folgte eine leichte Handbewegung von ihm und ein rot leuchtender Funken glitt auf den Holzhaufen, welcher sofort anfing zu brennen. Haakon hatte so einen Gegenstand auf seinen Reisen schon ein paarmal gesehen. Es war ein magisches Objekt, das nicht sehr teuer war, aber er selbst könnte es sich auch nie in seinem Leben mit seinem Beruf leisten. Obwohl, wenn sie den Auftrag des Königs wirklich abschließen können, sehe das ganz anders aus. Dann könnte er sich hunderte dieser kleinen magischen Gegenstände leisten. Das lag jedoch noch weit in der Zukunft. Er betrachtete Larz'tel bei seiner Arbeit.

»Ich werde ein wenig die Gegend erkunden um sicherzugehen, dass es hier keine wandelnden Leichen gibt.«

»Tu das, sei in spätestens einer Stunde zurück, dann wollen wir anfangen die Wachen einzuteilen.« Haakon gab ihm ein verstehendes Nicken und machte sich mit seinem Schwert auf den Weg in den Wald. Er lief ihr Lager in einem weiten Abstand kreisförmig ab. Dabei behielt er seine Augen auf dem Boden und seine rechte Hand an seinem Schwertgriff. Bei jedem verdächtigen Geräusch blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Der Wald war sehr dicht und das Gestrüpp reichte ihm fast bis zur Hüfte. Bei einem Kampf wären sie wirklich in einem Nachteil. Bis jetzt hatte er auf seiner Erkundung aber zum Glück noch nichts gefunden.

Einige Zeit führte ihn sein Weg weiter durch dichtes Gestrüpp, sodass er sich winden musste und es einige tief hängende Äste gab, bei denen er sich zu ducken hatte. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde stieß er dann genau auf das, was er nicht finden wollte. Im Boden fast nicht erkennbar zwischen Sträuchern erkannte er Fußabdrücke. Er kniete sich zu ihnen runter, um sie genauer betrachten zu können. Eindeutig menschliche Abdrücke doch sie wirkten unnatürlich in ihrem Laufrhythmus. Entweder ein Betrunkener hatte sich hier mitten im Wald verlaufen, ohne vorher Abdrücke zu hinterlassen oder es war eine wandelnde Leiche. Haakon tippte auf Zweiteres. Er beugte sich weiter vor, um an dem Abdruck zu riechen. Er nahm den typischen Geruch des schwarzen Blutes dieser verdrehten Wesen nicht wahr.

Zu Haakons Erleichterung schienen diese Abdrücke damit schon einige Wochen alt zu sein. Noch hatte niemand herausgefunden warum sich das schwarze Blut irgendwann einfach in Rauch auflöste, wenn wandelnde Leichen erneut gestorben waren. Der genaue Grund war Haakon auch nicht wichtig. Das Wichtigste war, dass es sagte, dass dieses Subjekt keine Gefahr mehr darstellten würde. Mit dem Wissen richtete er sich wieder auf und wollte sich auf dem Weg zurück machen. Doch im selben Moment, in dem er sich umdrehte, erschrickt er sich an der menschlichen Gestalt die scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit bei ihm stand und zog sein Schwert.

»Warte Haakon! Ich bin es.« Sofort erholte er sich von seinem Schreck und sah Azariah die mit einem entschuldigenden Blick vor ihm stand.

»Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.« »Gib doch einfach früher einen Ton von dir. Ich dachte, ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt.« Azariah schmunzelte ihn an. Ihr Blick schien weicher als zuvor.

»Das war nicht meine Absicht.« »Was wolltest du dann von mir?« Beschämt sah sie beiseite und betrachtete einen Busch mit kleinen weißen Blüten. »Mich bei dir für meinen Bruder entschuldigen.« Dies ließ dann doch Haakon seine Augen weiten.

»Warum?« »Er ist sehr strikt zu dir, aber ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass er das nicht tut, weil er dich persönlich nicht leiden kann.« Haakon nickte verstehend.

»So etwas hatte ich schon vermutet. Er scheint Söldnern gegenüber nicht sehr wohlgesonnen zu sein.«

»Genau. Er findet, dass ihr allein eurer Gier nach Geld folgt.« Haakon kratzte nachdenklich seinen Bart und sah zur Seite.

»Nun ganz Unrecht hat er nicht. Das Erste worauf ich achte ist immer der Lohn.« Dies schien Azariah nicht zu gefallen.

»Nur der Lohn?« »Naja, danach gucke ich natürlich noch nach dem Auftragsziel direkt und wenn er mir nicht gefällt oder zu gefährlich ist, nehme ich ihn nicht an.« Das schien sie zu beruhigen und nachdenklich werden zu lassen.

»Ich verstehe. Also habt ihr eure eigene Art von Eid geschworen.« Haakon lachte leicht auf und gab ihr ein schiefes Grinsen.

»So was in der Art.« Azariah gab ihm diesmal ein leichtes jedoch ernstes Lächeln.

»Lasst uns zurückgehen.« Haakon nickte zustimmend und folgte ihr zurück zu ihrem Lager. Die anderen Drei saßen bereits auf ihren Schlafsäcken um das Feuer herum. Zanita hatte eine kleine Harfe auf ihrem Schoß und zupfte spielerisch, ohne irgendeine Melodie, die einzelnen Seiten an. Als Azariah und Haakon aus dem Wald traten, sahen alle drei sofort in ihre Richtung.

»Oh Schwester du hast ihn gefunden. Schön, dass ihr wieder hier seid.«

»Natürlich habe ich ihn gefunden Bruder. Seine Rüstung war nicht gerade leise.« Die Unterhaltung mit seiner Schwester ließ Larz'tel sichtbar etwas netter und angenehmer werden, was auch Haakon ein leichtes Lächeln brachte, als sie sich zu den anderen ans warme Feuer setzten. Egon sah von seiner Ration, die er aß in Haakons Richtung auf.

»Bist auf deinem Rundgang auf etwas gestoßen?«

»Ja. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke ich habe Spuren einer wandelnden Leiche entdeckt.« Larz'tel wurde sofort wieder aufmerksam und stoppte die freundliche Unterhaltung mit seiner Schwester. »Wie kannst du dir dabei nicht sicher sein?« »Spuren und der Geruch von schwarzem Blut fehlten«. Azariah sah verwirrt zu ihm.

»Schwarzes Blut?« Haakon weitete verstehend seine Augen und begann in seiner Reisetasche nach der abgetrennten Leichenhand zu suchen.

»Wandelnde Leichen bluten kein normales Blut. Ihres ist schwarz und hochgiftig, wenn es in einen lebenden Körper gelangt.« Er legte das kleine Paket auf den Boden und entwickelte die Leichenhand. Zanita japste erschrocken auf und das Klimpern der Harfe stoppte sofort.

»Warum hast du so etwas?!« Ruhig sah er ihr entgegen und ließ die Hand entpackt.

»Ich brauchte es als Beweis für eine Auftragserledigung.«

»OK. Das verstehe ich aber warum hast du sie noch nicht entsorgt?«

»Ich hatte noch keine Zeit dazu.« Bevor Haakon auch nur reagieren konnte hatte Larz'tel die Hand mit der Verpackung gegriffen und in ihr Feuer geschmissen. Sofort hielt Haakon seine Luft an und schützte sein Gesicht mit seinem Reiseumhang. Er hörte wie Egon anfing zu husten. Er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige gewesen, der sich vor dem giftigen Rauch nicht rechtzeitig schützen konnte. Sofort sprang Haakon noch seine eigene Luft anhaltend, auf und eilte mit einem kleinen braunen Beutel zu dem Blonden rüber. Dessen Husten wurde mittlerweile schon stärker und seine Lippen begannen sich blau zu färben.

Mit fast totenblasser Haut und großen panischen Augen sah er Haakon an. Er beeilte sich einen kleinen trockenen Kräuterklumpen aus dem Beutel herauszunehmen. Um ihn anzufeuchten, spuckte er in Eile einfach schnell darauf und knetete ihn kurz um ihn schnell weich zu bekommen. Azariah schien bemerkt zu haben was Haakon vorhatte und eilte zu ihnen herüber. Sie packte Egons Gesicht und öffnete seinen zusammen krampfenden Mund. Dies nutze Haakon sofort, um ihm den Kräuterball in den Mund zu stopfen. Azariah drückte Egons Mund dann sofort zusammen. Haakon legte seine Hand auch noch mit auf Egons Mund und sah ihm zuversichtlich und beruhigend in die Augen.

»Schluck.« Nach kurzem Ringen mit den Schmerzen, schaffte es Egon sich dazu zu bringen zu schlucken. Ein paar Sekunden benötigten die Kräuter noch, um ihren Effekt zu verbreiten, aber sobald sie anschlugen, erholte sich Egon auch wieder blitzschnell von der Strapaze.

»Danke Haakon.« Ein erschöpftes aber dennoch strahlendes Lächeln wurde Haakon geschenkt, welches er ihm zurückgab.

»Nichts zu danken Egon« Zuversichtlich schüttelt er kurz Egons Schulter.

»Genau. Es gibt nichts zu danken Egon« Larz'tel stand verärgert mit verschränkten Armen neben ihnen und starrte Haakon nieder. Seufzend richtete er sich auf, um mit Larz'tel auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

»Du hast uns mit deiner Fahrlässigkeit in Gefahr gebracht Söldner!« Dies ließ Haakon skeptisch eine Augenbraue heben.

»Meine Fahrlässigkeit?« Larz'tel wagte es wirklich, ihn als fahrlässig zu betiteln?

»Natürlich deine Fahrlässigkeit! Egon wäre deinetwegen beinahe gestorben!« Aggressiv machte er einen Schritt auf Haakon zu. Erst wollte Haakon diese Diskussion beschwichtigen, aber nun war er selber wütend und machte auch einen Schritt auf Larz'tel zu. »Du hast diesen Beutel verbrannt du pompöser Fatzke!« Dies schien Larz'tel rasend werden zu lassen und er wollte sichtbar zu einem Schlag ausholen. Doch dann riss sie Zanitas Schrei aus ihrem Streit und sie sahen sofort in ihre Richtung. Sie wehrte sich gegen eine wandelnde Leiche, die gerade eine ihrer Arme gegriffen hatte und versuchte sie zu beißen.

»LEICHEN!« Schrie Haakon und Larz'tel sprintete an ihm vorbei Richtung Zanita, um ihr zu helfen. Noch im Sprint zog er sein Schwert. Im Angriff hielt er sich an Haakons Tipp und schlug dem Wandler sauber den Kopf ab. Zanita rutschte sofort von dem Körper weg, stand auf und zog ihre Säbel. Haakon zog auch sein Schwert und sah aufmerksam umher. Er erblickte einen Wandler der auf Egon zu hetzte und setzte sich zu ihm in Bewegung. Dieser war gerade dabei eine Beschwörungsformel zu zitieren und wich dabei langsam von dem Wandler zurück. Noch bevor er seinen Zauber los schicken konnte, war Haakon bei dem Wandler angekommen. Blitzschnell packte er den Arm des Wandlers mit seinem Kampfhandschuh. Mit seinem Schwert schnitt er dann mit einem weiten Schwung durch den Kopf des Wandlers. Haakon sah von seinem toten Gegner auf und durch die Gegend. Überall zwischen den Bäumen kamen immer mehr Wandler hervor gerannt.

Einer, der ihm zu dicht kam, wurde wieder mit seinem Schwert einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Ein Pfeil flog an ihm vorbei, direkt in den Kopf eines Wandlers, der Haakon doch etwas zu dicht gekommen war. Aufmerksam sah er über seine Schulter nach hinten und sah Azariah mit ihrem Bogen durch die Gegend laufen. Sie feuerte in Windeseile immer wieder Pfeile ab. Egon hatte nun auch schon einige mit seinen Zaubern besiegt. Zanita tänzelte durch die immer dichter werdenden Reihen der Wandler. Larz'tel war darauf fokussiert, die Wandler zu töten die versuchten die anderen ihrer Gruppe zu überraschen. Leichen sammelten sich in ihrem Lager. Einige stapelten sich sogar ein wenig, bis es langsam immer weniger Untote waren, die auf sie zu stürmten. Irgendwann waren dann auch die Letzten getötet worden. In ihrer Panik hatten sich ihre Pferde losgerissen und waren nun nicht mehr zu sehen. Schnellen Schrittes stapfte Haakon auf das überraschenderweise immer noch brennende Lagerfeuer zu. Er verdeckte seinen Mund und seine Nase mit einem Tuch und hielt eine seiner Fackeln in das Feuer. Larz'tel trat an ihn heran.

»Was denkst du, was du da gerade tust?« Sofort sah Haakon ihn verärgert an.

»Wir müssen sofort los und den Alpha töten.« »Den Alpha?« Haakon nickte stur.

»Ja. Wenn wir das nicht tun werden nur immer mehr kommen, jetzt da sie uns gefunden haben.«

»Woher willst du wissen, dass wir ihn nicht schon mit den anderen getötet haben?« Haakon seufzte und pfiff kurz nach Maus, die auch aus dem Dickicht des Waldes wieder zu ihm kam. Er ließ seinen Blick über eine der Untoten gleiten.

»Keiner dieser Leichen hat rot leuchtende Augen gehabt.« Diese Aussage schien auch Larz'tel nachdenklich werden zu lassen und er sah konzentriert umher. Dann packte er auch eine seiner Fackeln und zündete diese. Danach richtete er sich an die anderen. »Haakon sagte mir, dass wir den Alpha töten müssen. Das werden wir jetzt tun.« Die anderen drei nickten und machten sich auch bereit. Zum Glück wurde keiner wirklich verletzt. Alle schienen fähige Kämpfer zu sein. Und so machte sich Haakon mit Maus auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der die Wandler sie gestürmt hatten. Er achtete nicht wirklich darauf, ob die Anderen ihm folgten, aber schon nach einigen Schritten hörte er die anderen Hufgeräusche seiner Begleiter. Kurz darauf holte Larz'tel zu ihm auf, um neben ihm her zu reiten und sah zu Haakon herüber.

»Also? Seit wann kämpfst du schon gegen Leichen?« Seine Stimme klang ruhiger und diesmal ehrlich interessiert. Er wollte scheinbar wenigstens ein wenig mit Haakon Frieden schließen. Dieser nahm diese Möglichkeit sofort gerne an.

»Erst seit fast drei Jahren. In den letzten zwei wurden sie hier im Norden von Agrya immer gefährlicher.« Dies brachte einen besorgten Blick auf Larz'tel Gesicht.

»Gibt es Informationen wo sie herkamen?«

»Keine direkten. Ich hörte Gerüchte, dass einige durch die Schattenwacht brachen und dann dem Schafottweg folgten. So sollen sie ihren Fluch angeblich über die dortigen alten Schlachtfelder verbreitet haben.«

»Angeblich? Das scheint doch sehr logisch.«

»Schon, jedoch glaube ich daran, dass es nur der Einfluss eines sich ausbreitenden Fluches ist.« Diese Aussage von Haakon stimmte Larz'tel noch nachdenklicher als vorher.

»Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Nur so ein Gefühl. Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht stimmen.« Larz'tel nickte verstehend und die Gruppe führte ihren Weg tiefer in den dichten Wald schweigend fort. Nach einer fast halbstündigen Reise kamen sie einer Lichtung langsam dichter. Hier und dort stand ein kleiner Strauch dessen Blätter durch den leichten Wind bewegt wurden. Larz'tel wollte gerade weiter vor halten aber Haakon hob mahnend seine Hand, um ihm zum stehen bleiben zu bewegen, was er überraschenderweise auch tat. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sattel ein wenig zu Larz'tel herüber.

»Siehst du die Stellen dort am Boden?« Haakon deutete flüsternd auf einige seltsam dunkel gefärbte kleine Grasflächen. Larz'tel gab ihm ein kurzes Nicken.

»Was ist mit ihnen? Sie sehen nur etwas vertrocknet aus.« »An diesen Stellen verstecken sich Wandler im Boden.« Larz'tels geweitete Augen richteten sich auf Haakon.

»Sie verstecken sich im Boden? Auf der Lichtung müssen dutzende von diesen Flecken sein.« Haakon sah angespannt zu ihm »Dann siehst du auch wie viele Gegner wir haben werden. Macht euch bereit.« Zanita kam ein wenig dichter zu ihnen.

»Können wir nicht um die Dinger herum gehen, um den Alpha zu finden?« Haakon schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Wir müssen sie töten, wenn wir das nicht tun könnten sie sich später dem Alpha anschließen.« Daraufhin stieg Haakon von seinem Pferd ab und machte sich langsam auf dem Weg zu dem ersten Fleck. Hinter sich hörte er die Anderen auch absteigen und wie sie ihm folgten. Ein paar dutzend Meter von dem ersten Schattenfleck entfernt blubberten langsam kleine Mengen an schwarzem zähnen Blut hervor bis langsam ein humanoider Körper aus der Flüssigkeit hervorbrach. Sobald sich der Kopf des Wandlers manifestiert hatte, eilte Haakon die wenigen Schritte nach vorne und packte dessen Kopf mit seinem Kampfhandschuh. Blitzschnell wurde der Untote dann mit einem Dolch in den Kopf ausgeschaltet. Schleichend machte sich die Gruppe über die Wiese. Jeder folgte Haakons Beispiel und so löschten sie sehr schnell eine Menge an Leichen ohne Probleme aus. Plötzlich hörte er einen markerschütternden lang anhaltenden Schrei.

Der Ton brachte ihm schwarze Flecken in seinem Blickfeld und ließ ihn schwindlig werden. Haakon ließ ungeschickt seinen Dolch fallen, um sich die Ohren zu halten, zu können. Sein Blick wanderte über die Lichtung den Ursprung des grauenhaften Tons zu finden. Azariah und Egon wurden von dem Schrei sehr stark beeinflusst und schienen kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden. Zanita konnte sich einigermaßen mit zu haltenden Ohren auf den Beinen halten. Larz'tel schützte seine nicht, was Haakon sehr überraschte. Er konnte erkennen, dass der Halbelf einen leichten goldenen Schimmer um sich hatte. Scheinbar schützte ihn irgendein heiliger Zauber vor den dunklen Einflüssen des Alphaschreis. Larz'tel hielt sein Schild vor sich und hatte sein Schwert in eine Richtung erhoben. Haakon folgte mit seinen Augen Larz'tels Blickrichtung und entdeckte den schreienden Wandler.

Sofort sah Haakon die rot leuchtenden Augen des dunklen Wesens. Der Alpha. Sie hatten ihn. Angestrengt richtete sich Haakon wieder gerade auf, aber konnte den Effekt des Schreis nicht abschütteln. Er konnte nur Larz'tel zu sehen der kein Problem hatte und eilig auf dem Alpha zu Schritt. Mit seinem Schild vorne stürmte er mit erhobenem Schwert auf den Alpha zu. Der Alpha war sehr viel schneller und auch etwas intelligenter als die niederen Wandler. Immer wieder wichen sie gegenseitig ihren Angriffen aus und trafen sich gegenseitig immer nur für leichte Kratzer. Doch in ihrem Kampf hatte der Alpha an einer Stelle aufgehört zu schreien, sodass sich Haakon wieder auf den Kampf konzentrieren konnte. In einem eleganten Bogen zog Haakon seine linke Hand an seine Brust und wisperte eine kurze magische Formel, während er einige federnde Fingerbewegungen machte.

»Strapr Frask.« Ein sanftes eisblaues Leuchten bildete sich um seine Hand und er richtete es auf den Alpha. Blitzschnell bildeten sich Eiskristalle um die Füße des Alphas. Dies brachte ihn kurz genug aus der Fassung, sodass Larz'tel dessen Kopf abtrennen konnte. Kurz bevor dies geschah, hörte er ein gebrochenes, gewispertes: »Danke.« In seinem Kopf. Nach dem Tod des Wandlers brach eine unheimliche Stille über die Lichtung ein. Larz'tel drehte sich mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck zu Haakon.

»Du musstest dich nicht einmischen. Den hätte ich selber geschafft.« Haakon gab ihm nur ein leichtes freches Grinsen.

»Natürlich. Das konnte man sehen« Wutendbrand stapfte Larz'tel schnellen Schrittes auf Haakon zu und hielt ihm seine Schwertspitze ans Kinn.

»Sei still, Söldner, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist.« Immer noch schmunzelnd hob Haakon zur Beruhigung seine Hände. Das schien Larz'tel dann auch wieder zu beruhigen und er steckte sein Schwert wieder weg. Azariah kam zu ihrem Bruder geeilt.

»Geht es dir gut Bruder?« Dieser nickte und beide verfielen in eine leichte Unterhaltung. Haakon wurde von dieser durch Zanita abgelenkt als sie einen auf um seine Schulter warf. Genauer gesagt versuchte sie es. Haakon war um einiges größer als sie und so hing eine ihrer Hände eher auf seiner Schulter. Jedoch sah er zu ihr herunter. Sie grinste zu ihm auf.

»Ich habe deinen kleinen Eistrick gesehen. Der war wirklich toll. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du Magie kannst.« Egon kam nun auch auf die beiden zu.

»Zanitas Aussage möchte ich mich anschließen. Seit wann kannst du Magie?« Mit einer immer noch an ihm hängenden Zanita kratzte er sich verlegen die Wange.

»Ich habe die Magie nie wirklich gelernt. Einige Zauber konnte ich schon so lange wie ich denken kann.« Das brachte wieder ein breites Lächeln auf Egons Lippen

»Natürlich. Ihr seid kein Zauberer, sondern ein Magier. Ich habe gehört, dass Magier ihre Fähigkeiten seit ihrer Geburt besitzen.« Haakon nickt ein wenig.

»Du bist also ein Zauberer, Egon?« Mit einem bestätigenden Nicken hielt er ein dickes Buch hoch.

»Wir lernen Magie durch lange Formeln der alten Sprache, Komponenten und Runen.« Haakon weitete darauf seine Augen.

»Das alles? Ich habe dich aber nicht alles für einen Zauber nutzen sehen.« Dies brachte ein sanftes lachen von Egon hervor.

»Meist reicht das Nutzen einer Formel, mit hin und wieder einer der drei anderen Aspekte, aus.« Haakon gab ihm immer noch einen leicht verwirrten Blick aber ließ das Thema dann sein. Zanita und Egon bemerkten dies und sprachen ihn nicht weiter darauf an. Larz'tel löste sich von seiner Unterhaltung von Azariah.

»Wir sollten zurückgehen und unsere Rast angehen.« Haakon war bereits zu Maus gegangen und hatte wieder seinen Schlafsack heruntergenommen.

»Es ist viel zu dunkel jetzt noch zu versuchen den Weg zu diesem bestimmten Baum zu finden. Wir sollten hier rasten.« Schwungvoll warf er seinen Schlafsack gegen den unteren Teil eines breiten Baumes und pfiff dann Maus zu sich. Er kümmerte sich um sie und sah immer mal wieder zu den Anderen wie sie anfingen ein schnelles provisorisches Lager einzurichten. Larz'tel war seine schlechte Laune deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Heute sollte Haakon ihn wirklich nicht weiter verärgern. Diesmal beteiligte er sich nicht an dem Lager, sondern verkroch sich in seinen Schlafsack an einem gut schützenden Baum. Mit Maus neben sich schaffte er es sehr schnell einzuschlafen. Wie immer zeigten sich seine traumatischen Erinnerungen.

Sie verfolgten ihn als Träume in seinen Schlaf. Er spürte die Flammen auf der Haut als würde er gerade wieder in der Villa stehen. Die Schreie seiner ehemaligen Söldnergefährten drangen klar in seine Ohren. Doch die lauteste Stimme waren die schmerzverzerrten Laute seines Bruders der in den Flammen verbrannte. Diese wurde gefolgt von den Stimmen all seiner Familienmitglieder. Im hintersten Teil seines Kopfes wusste er, dass sie nicht alle am selben Ort und zur selben Zeit gestorben waren. Sein Unterbewusstsein jedoch vermischte alles. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch es war als würde ihn ein Tornado aus Flammen gefangen halten. Der Rauch bohrte sich in seine Augen, Nase und Mund. Er bekam keine Luft. Das flammende Inferno zerquetschte quälend langsam seine Lunge.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein erstes eigenes Schreibprojekt und ich würde gerne einige Kapitel als Leseprobe hier hochladen. Wie viele genau ich hochladen möchte weiß ich noch nicht genau.^^ Mal sehen wie gut es ankommt.


End file.
